


i used to obsess over living (now i only obsess over you)

by Krewlak



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, In Character? I Don't Know Her, Minor Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Minor Violence, Sunnydale au, season one AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krewlak/pseuds/Krewlak
Summary: What Veronica Lodge had expected from Riverdale: pep rallies, cute football players, copious amounts of boredom.What Veronica Lodge is getting out of Riverdale: vampires, witches, slayers, oh my!





	1. Chapter 1

_ Alright. The Slayer hunts vampires, Buffy is a Slayer, don't tell anyone. Well, I think that's all the vampire information you need. _ _  
_ _-Rupert Giles, BTVS, S1E2 - The Harvest _

Her mother insists that they move to her hometown after everything goes to shit in New York. Small town, one major street and one high school. It’s boring and it’s generic and it’s everything that Hermione wants for her daughter after the past few hellish years. Veronica is sure that she’s heard the phrase ‘fresh start’ at least a dozen times a day since she got expelled from her latest prep school. Anything to get Veronica away from her wild friends and wilder nightlife. 

“Mother, you do realize that moving us to the middle of nowhere was a bit of an extreme, don’t you?” Veronica asks as they unpack yet another box. 

“You pushed me to this extreme, Veronica,” Hermione Lodge replies with a sigh. She unwraps yet another vase, frowning at it before wrapping it back up and putting it back in the box. “Riverdale is a sweet town that raised both me and your father. You’ll be fine here.”

“Just bored to tears,” Veronica mutters as she pulls out another ornate dinner plate. “Remind me why we’re the ones unpacking these boxes? Did you fire our staff as part of my punishment too?”

“Stop thinking of this as a punishment, Veronica,” Hermione says, repeating the same actions with another vase. “It’s a change of scenery. A fresh start.”

“Where no one knows who I am, I know. You’ve repeated it enough times,” Veronica says. She finishes unpacking the box of dishes, staring at the stack of plates on the table. She wants to smash each plate into a million pieces. “I’m hungry.”

“I could eat,” Hermione agrees. “We can order in. Pizza?”

“I refuse to eat whatever this small town passes for pizza,” Veronica says, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. “Can’t we go out? We’ve been cooped up all day.”

Hermione pauses for a second, looking out the window. It’s dark out. Darker than it had been in New York. Impossibly dark as far as Veronica can tell. Hermione’s face drops and she shakes her head when she answers, “Let’s just order in. It’s so late. I don’t feel like going anywhere.”

Veronica rolls her eyes and grabs her purse explaining, “ _ You _ don’t have to go anywhere. I will go and come back before you know it.”

“Veronica, it’s dark out and you don’t know the town,” Hermione replies, hands on her hips and her eyes narrowed. Veronica knows that look. It’s her attempt at being a stern mother. It didn’t work in New York and Veronica knows it won’t work in Riverdale either. “I’ll just have Smithers order us some Chinese food. I’ll get your favorite and extra dumplings for when your father gets home.”

Veronica sighs and throws herself into a chair dramatically saying, “If you insist, Mother.”

“You know I hate it when you call me mother,” Hermione mutters as she searches for her phone. “It always makes me think you’re mad at me.”

“And why would I be mad at you?” Veronica asks, voice flat. “It couldn’t possibly have anything to do with the fact that you ripped me away from everything I knew and loved and dragged me to the hum-drumness of your small town roots, could it?”

“Veronica,” she replies, a warning in her voice. They’ve had this argument. Enough times that Veronica can recite her mother’s next words without even thinking. “You were expelled. Again. There are only so many private schools in New York and the ones you didn’t get kicked out of won’t take you. What else was I supposed to do?”

“I just wish you would admit that you and Daddy wanted me away from his precious business contacts and that it had nothing to do with my actions,” Veronica snaps. She’s angry again and the urge to smash plates rushes through her. At least she’s sitting in the living room now and is nowhere near her mother’s precious china. “A little honesty goes a long way, Mother.”

“Honesty? You want to talk about honesty, Veronica?” Hermione snaps back. She clenches her jaw and marches to the bar, which is, of course, unpacked and pristinely set up already (Veronica can’t help but wonder just who did it because it definitely was not them). Hermione keeps her back to Veronica as she pours herself a drink. Veronica waits anxiously for her mother to continue, to rip into her like Veronica knows that she’s been aching to do since she got kicked out of Pelton. “ _ Honesty _ is telling your mother where you are at all hours of the night.  _ Honesty _ is not stealing from your mother’s purse when you have a perfectly healthy spending account.  _ Honesty _ is not having your friends pee into cups to pass a drug test, Veronica.”

Veronica rolls her eyes and slumps back into her chair. She’s heard this before. It’s boring. She’s already tired of being bored and they’ve only been in Riverdale for less than a day.

“Of course, Mother,” Veronica replies like the good, little robot that her mother wants. “I already promised that things would be different here.”

“I certainly hope so, Veronica. I certainly hope so,” Hermione mumbles into the rim of her glass. She doesn’t say anything else before she goes to her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. 

Veronica waits a total of five minutes before she slips out of the apartment, down the stairs, and out the side entrance of the building. Part of her does want things to be different in Riverdale and she fully intends on keeping the promise she made her parents but that doesn’t include being under house arrest, locked in by her mother’s guilt trips. She might be turning over a new leaf but that doesn’t mean it hasn’t fallen from the same tree, after all. 

Riverdale’s streets are empty and quiet and creepier than the seedy corners of New York that Veronica used to frequent looking for a thrill. She wraps her cape around her tighter and tries to keep from hunching in on herself as she wanders down the main street. 

The wind howls and she has the distinct feeling that she’s being watched. It crawls up her neck and makes her shiver but she doesn’t turn back towards the apartment building. There’s a neon glow ahead of her and it calls like a beacon. Veronica picks up her pace, heels clicking against the pavement. The sound echoes through the street and only increases the anxiety in her chest. 

There’s something wrong in Riverdale. She can feel it even if she doesn’t know what it is, even if part of her is saying that all the drugs and partying might have finally made her permanently paranoid. At the very least, the empty street gives her the privacy she needs to more or less run the last hundred feet into the warm, neon glow of Pop’s Chock-o-lit Shoppe. 

Whatever a Chock-o-lit Shoppe is, Veronica doesn’t care as she scurries up the steps to the front door. She pauses for a second to catch her breath and smooth down her hair. It isn’t too late to expect the place to be deserted and she doesn’t want her first impression on the townspeople to be her wild-eyed and scared. She inhales deeply and closes her eyes, finding the calm center of herself that’s always steered her right before reaching for the door handle. 

“What the fuck?” she mutters under her breath when she notices the glyphs painted around the door. She half recognizes them from her ancient cultures lecture at Pelton but not enough to understand the significance. “I swear, if this place is a cult hang out.”

Veronica opens the door with a flourish and waltzes in, ignoring the warning bells ringing in her head. The inside is packed with teenagers, every booth having an occupant and every occupant turning to look at her with wide eyes. Veronica hesitates for half a second before smiling brightly and scanning the room for her best options. 

There’s a redhead and blonde sharing a vanilla shake that looks promising but something about the way the blonde narrows her eyes at Veronica over her shoulder makes her pause. There’s a desperation in those narrowed eyes that makes the meaner side of Veronica lick its lips. It’s an ingrained response from her bad girl days and it’s still too recent for her to not react that way. 

There’s another table with another pair of redheads, an identical boy and girl, watching her with interest just a few booths behind the blonde. She can spot the Chanel top and bespoke button up the pair are wearing and thinks that they might be able to actually keep up with her. At the very least, they can bond over wealth and privilege - Veronica being well-versed in both for so very long.

Veronica takes a step forward towards them - like calling to like.

“I wouldn’t do that,” a voice says from her left. Veronica turns with a raised eyebrow and a pursed mouth towards the speaker. “The Blossoms aren’t exactly a welcoming clan. Especially not to someone who can threaten their stronghold on the Riverdale social scene.”

“And you are?” Veronica asks, eyeing the raggedy beanie and denim jacket with thinning elbows. 

“Jughead Jones. The third,” he says, resting his elbows against the counter and smirking slightly. There’s a laptop behind him, illuminating him from behind and presenting him like something out of a gothic thriller. It’s entirely cliche and entirely intriguing in a way that the sea of redheads are not. “You’re new in town.”

“Is it that obvious?” Veronica asks, turning to him fully. She doesn’t make it a habit to converse with the lower classes of which he was clearly a member. But it’s a new town and she’s trying to start new habits, isn’t she? She tucks her hands behind her back and tilts her head a little, giving him her best come-hither-eyes. He might be below her on the social ladder but that didn’t mean she couldn’t benefit from starting her harem sooner rather than later. 

“It’s a small town and you,” he says, looking her up and down. “Are not small town in the least. Trust me when I say you’re going to cause ripples.”

“Big fish, little pond,” Veronica agrees with a shrug. “It  _ is _ bound to happen.”

“You’re not one for modesty, are you?” Jughead asks with a slight laugh. Veronica decides that she likes his smile even if it is small and clearly not something that comes out very often.

“Seems like a waste of time,” Veronica says. She eyes the empty stool next to him before raising her eyebrows at him. “Are you going to invite me to join you or should I try my hand with the Blossoms?”

“You’ve talked with me long enough that any shot you had with them is gone,” Jughead replies. 

He gestures towards the free stool and spins back around to his laptop. Veronica pauses for a second, looking over her shoulder back towards the three redheads that had originally caught her attention. The identical pair, the Blossoms, are still watching her. The boy looks amused and the girl disgusted. At the other table, the blonde is leaning forward trying to get the redhead’s attention again but his eyes keep flicking towards Veronica and Jughead. 

“And the other table?” Veronica asks Jughead’s back, not turning back towards him. “The redhead and the blonde? What’s their story?”

“You could just ask them,” Jughead mutters, sounding slightly miffed that her attention had moved on so quickly. “Though they are on the brink of something romantic, so might be best to not interrupt.”

“Doesn’t look all that romantic from here,” she mutters as the redhead smiles shyly at her. Veronica smiles back, flutters her lashes in the way that hadn’t worked with Jughead. The redhead’s cheeks flush a little and she feels something settle inside her. She hasn't completely lost her charms, after all. She takes a deep breath before turning back to Jughead and leaning over his shoulder a little. “Thanks for all the social gossip. I owe you one.”

“I’ll make sure I remember that,” Jughead replies but he doesn’t pull away from how close she’s gotten. It's another point to the loner with the ugly beanie in her books. “You’re kind of close.”

Maybe those points were awarded too early. 

“Not used to being this close to other people, are we?” Veronica asks not pulling back at all. “Makes sense with your whole loner thing. Though. Knowing all the town gossip says you care more than you want to let on.”

“Think you know me so well?” Jughead replies. He tilts his head to look her in the eye and it puts his mouth a hair’s breadth away from her own. He swallows and it sends a thrill down Veronica’s spine. 

“Think of me as  _ Breakfast at Tiffany’s _ meets  _ In Cold Blood _ ,” Veronica replies, knowing that he’ll get the reference. The surprised chuckle that leaves his mouth is oddly satisfying and she pulls away, pleased with herself. “Till we meet again, Jughead Jones the third.”

She pulls away and spins on her heel, ready to make her introductions to the blonde and the redhead when Jughead finally touches her. It’s just his hand on her shoulder but it sends a shiver down her spine and makes her smile a little brighter as he asks, “Wait a minute. What’s your name?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Veronica replies, glancing at him over her shoulder. He jerks his hand away and stares at it with wide eyes like he hadn’t meant to touch her. She almost rolls her eyes. Almost. But instead she takes pity on him despite a mean streak that’s over a mile wide. “Veronica Cecilia Lodge. Not quite as dramatic as Jughead Jones the third, of course, but I hope it doesn’t disappoint.”

“I don’t think anything about you could disappoint,” Jughead blurts and again his eyes widen like he hadn’t meant to say that. He clears his throat and turns back to his laptop. “You better hurry. Arch and Betty look like they’re coming to their romantic crossroad sooner rather than later.”

Veronica perks up and quickly turns her back on Jughead, making her way to the table. There’s a blush on the blonde’s cheeks - Betty, Jughead had said her name is Betty - and a look of eager anticipation on the redhead’s face - Arch, short for something Veronica is sure. What she isn’t sure about is if the anticipation is due to her appearance or to whatever it is that Betty is saying. 

‘Hi,” Arch says a little breathless and smiling.

Veronica smiles back and keeps her attention almost entirely on him as she asks, “How are the onion rings here?”

“The best,” Arch replies eagerly. “Though nothing really compares to the cheese fries.”

“I’m sure Jughead gave her the full rundown of the menu, Archie,” Betty mumbles, frowning up at Veronica. “He practically lives here, after all.”

“You know Jughead?” Veronica asks with wide, innocent eyes. Betty rolls her eyes and Veronica feels a certain amount of kinship with the blonde. Veronica can appreciate another bullshit detector. 

“Since we were in kindergarten,” Arch answers completely oblivious to Betty’s ire. “He likes his privacy when he’s writing though. I’m kind of surprised that you were able to distract him at all.”

“It’s pretty amazing what a new face can do,” Veronica says with a wink. Archie blushes and Veronica feels a rush of victory. “So, onion rings  _ and  _ cheese fries are where it’s at?”

“You can sit with us if you want,” Archie is quick to offer. He blinks and turns to Betty with raised eyebrows. “If you don’t mind, Betts?”

“Actually, there was something that I wanted to talk to you about,” Betty says, biting her bottom lip. Her big green eyes flick to Veronica for a second before she deflates slightly with a sigh. “But I guess it can wait if . . . what was your name again?”

“Veronica Lodge,” Veronica quickly supplies. “And you are?”

“Betty Cooper and this is Archie Andrews,” Betty provides. 

“Charmed, I’m sure,” Veronica says with a slight curtsy. Veronica can practically see Betty suppress the urge to roll her eyes again. Archie, on the other hand, manages to look even more starstruck than before. Just as quickly as it had intrigued her, it bores her. “And while I appreciate the invite, I’m pretty sure my mother is losing her mind wondering where I am. I might have acted out a slight prison break to explore the new town.”

“You walked here alone? At night?” Betty asks suddenly serious and intense in a way that makes Veronica’s skin crawl. “That’s not the best idea here.”

“Please,” Veronica says, waving her hand. “I used to walk the streets of New York way later than this by myself. I’m pretty sure I can handle the small town streets of Riverdale.”

“Riverdale isn’t New York,” Betty says, shaking her head. “You have no idea what kind of monsters are hiding in the shadows.”

“Dramatic much?” Veronica says with a laugh that she expects Archie to follow but he’s looking just as serious as Betty. “Is this place really that bad?”

“We’ll just walk you home,” Betty mutters as she grabs her purse and nods at Archie. He agrees and slides from the booth heading to the cash register without another word. “I’m sure my mom is just as freaked as yours that I’m still out.”

“I really don’t need an escort,” Veronica insists. “I don’t want to totally wreck your attempt at a date.”

“Somehow, I seriously doubt that,” Betty says, finally letting her eye roll free. Veronica tries to look embarrassed but the emotion is a foreign one and she can’t fake it. Betty scoffs and shakes her head, a small smile spreading across her face. Veronica decides she likes that smile and loops her arm through Betty’s. 

“Well, for what it’s worth, I think that once Archie Andrews opens his eyes and actually sees you,” Veronica says, leaning towards Betty so that she can whisper in the blonde’s ear. “You’re going to blow him away.”

“You can’t know that,” Betty replies, voice just as quiet as Veronica’s. “You just met us.”

“I have an eye for this kind of thing,” Veronica replies with a shrug as she guides them out of the diner. “You’re going to have to just trust me.”

“Trust is not my strong suit,” Betty mutters as her eyes scan the darkness. Her free hand reaches into her bag and Veronica wonders if she’s packing pepper spray. Leave it to her mother to move them to a town that was just as dangerous as New York City. 

“Me neither,” Veronica says. “But considering I’m taking your word on the dangerousness of Riverdale after dark, can’t you do me the same when it comes to you and the teen Outlander?”

“You’re not what I expected,” Betty says after a long moment just as Archie comes outside. Veronica raises a single eyebrow and smirks a little, enough to make Betty blush. “I’m going to be your student ambassador on Monday when you get to school. I might have looked you up online.”

“Trying to prepare yourself for the drama-bomb that was my life in New York?” Veronica asks. Betty shrugs and nods and it makes Veronica hold her arm a little tighter. “Intrepid investigator. Student ambassador. Personal escort. What else do you do, Betty Cooper?”

“So much,” Archie says from Betty’s other side. “She’s the editor of the school paper, works on the yearbook, works at the Register, tutors, and is trying out for the cheer squad this year. She’s basically a superhero.”

“Such high praises,” Veronica says, giving Betty a knowing smile. “Seems I’ve chosen well then.”

“Chosen what?” Betty asks, prying her moon eyes away from Archie’s smiling face. 

“My new best friend, of course,” Veronica replies easily enough. Betty laughs outright with Archie joining in. “I’m serious! Can’t you just feel it, B?”

“Feel what exactly?”

“The rightness that is you and me,” Veronica replies, rolling her eyes. She nudges Betty a little with her shoulder. “V and B against the world. It has a nice ring to it, doesn’t it?”

“Honestly, it doesn’t sound too bad, Betts,” Archie mutters, throwing his arm around Betty’s shoulders. Veronica lets go of Betty’s arm and smiles at the way that Betty sinks into Archie’s side. “I mean it rhymes and everything.”

“The redheaded wonder has spoken, B,” Veronica says. “You can’t argue with that.”

“I most certainly can argue with that,” Betty replies but there’s still a bit of a laugh in her voice. 

“Did I forget that Betty was captain of the debate team last year?” Archie says, scratching the back of his neck. “They went to nationals.”

“We didn’t win though,” Betty replies like that makes any difference. 

“Oh my god,” Veronica says in awe. “You might just be too good for me, Betty Cooper.”

“My mom is very adamant about having a packed resume for college,” Betty says with a bashful grin. “She demands a lot but it’ll be worth it in the end.”

“If only I had an ounce of that Cooper determination,” Archie says wistfully. “Might be able to get out of this town after high school.”

Something crosses Betty’s features that Veronica can’t identify as she looks up at Archie. She’s getting ready to ask about it when Betty stops walking, shooting a hand out to stop Veronica as well. Archie frowns but Betty stares at the shadows in front of them with an intense look on her face. Archie pulls his arm away from Betty, fear clouding his features, as he reaches behind her to grab Veronica’s hand, whispering, “Veronica, get back.”

“What? Why?” Veronica asks with a nervous laugh. She feels that same anxiousness that filled her walk to Pop’s start to creep back in. 

“Just trust me, okay? We need to move. Now,” Archie snaps, clutching her hand tightly. He starts to walk away from Betty, practically dragging Veronica with her. 

“Not so fast,” a slithering voice says from in front of them. Betty hisses and spins around as a hulking form steps out of the shadows, blocking the way Archie had been dragging her. “Bit surrounded at the moment.”

A few more shapes emerge and something drops in Veronica’s stomach. There’s growling and hissing and sounds that are most definitely not human. Archie still looks scared but there’s a determination on Betty’s face that’s completely unexplainable. 

“Been meaning on hunting you down, Slayer,” the hulking thing says, eyes flashing a golden yellow in the night. “Made it easy on us, that’s for sure.”

“Trust me,” Betty snaps as she pulls a wooden stake from her purse. “Nothing about this is going to be easy on you.”

“What the fuck,” Veronica hisses, pulling Archie closer. 

“Think it’s about time someone knocked you down a peg, Slayer,” the thing says finally stepping into the light. Veronica nearly screams when she sees the ridges and the fangs and the blood dripping from its chin. “Think I’m just the vamp to do it too.”

“You wish,” Betty says with a smirk before she launches herself at him. Now, Veronica does scream, her hands reaching out to stop Betty from doing something so obviously suicidal. 

“She’s got this, Veronica,” Archie says as he wraps an arm around her waist. “This isn’t the first vamp that’s destined to be dusted by Betty.”

Veronica turns to him ready to rip him a new one for being so blatantly calm in the face of something so ridiculously insane. Her words die in her throat though when she sees one of the other things coming their way. Archie must see the look on her face because he spins around quickly, pulling his own stake from the back of his jeans. 

He’s not as smooth as Betty when he attacks but there’s an easiness to his movements that tells her this isn’t the first time he’s done this. Veronica doesn’t have any time to process it though before large hands grab her upper arms and spins her around. She screams again, batting helplessly with her fists against the vampire that’s got a hold of her. It smiles, sharp teeth shining with blood and spit, as it leans forwards muttering, “Aren’t you something new and exciting? I’m going to enjoy draining you dry.”

Veronica braces herself for the feeling of teeth in her neck, prepares to die with tears running down her cheeks, but it never comes. The hands on her arms disappear and Veronica opens her eyes to see the shape of the vampire collapse into a pile of dust. Betty is standing there, her stake poised where the vampire’s heart had been, with dirt on her cheek and her ponytail askew. 

“Are you okay?” Betty asks, relaxing slightly and stowing her stake back into her purse. She looks over Veronica’s shoulder and smiles softly as Archie comes up to them. There’s a bruise blooming on his cheek but he’s alive and that’s all that the two girls need. “Arch?”

“Nothing I couldn’t handle,” Archie says with a shrug. He’s panting though where Betty is the picture of calm as she fixes her ponytail. “Wonder when these vamps will get it that you can’t be beat?”

“Probably around the time I finally find out who keeps making them,” Betty mutters. She reaches out and gently touches the bruise on Archie’s cheek. “You should have just run. I could have handled it.”

“But you didn’t have to,” Archie replies softly. “I told you, Betts. I’m not going to let you fight those things on your own. You might be the chosen one but that doesn’t mean you have to do this by yourself. Not while I’m still around.”

“What. The fuck. Just happened?” Veronica hisses at the two of them. She waves her hand at both of them with a panicked screech that makes them both flinch. Then she gestures at the piles of dust with the same sound. “Explain! Someone explain!”

“Veronica,” Betty says with a sigh. She glances at Archie who just shrugs in response. “Just be happy that you’re safe, okay? I’ll take you home and then you can forget that any of this ever happened.”

“What?” Veronica asks, eyes wide and disbelieving. “You want me to just  _ go home and forget about it? _ Are you insane?”

“Yes,” Betty snaps back. “That is  _ exactly _ what I want you to do. What happened tonight? It has nothing to do with you, okay?”

“She’s right, Veronica,” Archie chimes in even though it doesn’t sound like he totally agrees with Betty on the topic. “Things like this? They happen all the time in Riverdale. It’s why no one is ever out after dark. Just stick to that and you’ll be fine.”

“I don’t think so!” Veronica says. She straightens her back and takes a deep breath before plastering her most vicious smile onto her face. “You don’t know me yet but let me introduce myself. I’m Veronica Lodge - the baddest girl on the upper east side. I get what I want. No matter what. And right now? I want  _ answers _ . Understand?”

Archie shrinks back just a bit, looking to Betty for help. Veronica turns her smile to Betty and raises an eyebrow in challenge. The vampires had called her slayer and that was all fine and dandy for them but that didn’t mean that Veronica was scared of the blonde. There wasn’t a girl that Veronica had met that could stand up to her ice queen routine and she doubted that Betty would be the first. 

“It’s, fuck, it’s a long story, okay?” Betty finally says. Veronica shrugs and holds her arm out for Betty to take hold of. 

“Lucky for you, we’re just around the corner from my building and my mother is sure to be passed out in a whiskey induced slumber,” Veronica says as she guides them to the back entrance of the Pembroke. “You can explain everything to me over a nice stiff drink.”

“We’re underage,” Archie mutters as he follows behind them. “Should we really be doing anything over a stiff drink?”

“Oh Archibald,” Veronica says, guessing at his full name. “You are going to love having me around, I just know it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!
> 
> Came up with this idea at the beginning of this week and, in true Krewlak fashion, it has spiraled out of control. So just adding this to my growing list of WIPs. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	2. Chapter 2

_ Well, every school has 'em. See, you start a new school, you get your desks, some blackboards and some mean kids. _ _  
_ _ \- Xander Harris, BTVS, S1E6 - The Pack _

“So, vampires are real,” Veronica mutters. Both Betty and Archie nod. “And you were born to slay them?”

“That’s what I’m told,” Betty replies with a tired sigh. “It used to be there was only one girl in all the world but the last Slayer - the last true Slayer did a spell that changed it, that called every slayer that could ever possibly be a slayer.”

“And that’s how you were called,” Veronica says with a nod. 

“Basically,” Archie mumbles. He sips the glass of whiskey that Veronica had given him and winces again. “But she’s not alone in Riverdale. I won’t let her be.”

“And Jughead?” Veronica asks because even with all of the chaos of vampires and slayers she hasn’t forgotten the boy in the beanie. “Is he part of the Slayerettes?”

“No,” Betty says, shaking her head. “Absolutely not. It’s bad enough that Archie knows.”

“Fair,” Veronica says with a nod. “Gotta keep the collateral damage to a minimum.”

“Hey!” Archie shouts, earning a loud shush from Betty lest they wake up Veronica’s mom from her drunken stupor. Archie rolls his eyes but lowers his voice to a ridiculous stage whisper. “I am not collateral damage. I hold my own just fine, thank you very much.”

“And how much training did that take?” Betty asks, arching her eyebrow. That does a better job of shutting him up than a shush had. “He almost got himself killed the first time he followed me on patrol.”

Veronica watches Archie’s cheeks burn a bright red and Betty’s eyes sparkle with something else. It’s almost enough to make Veronica gag, instead she turns to Betty and asks, “So one day you wake up with super strength and past life flashbacks. How’d you figure it all out?”

“The internet is a marvelous thing,” Archie says with a sagely nod that Veronica chalks up to the whiskey. “You should see Betty when she’s on a research binge. It’s intense.”

“I did not go on a research binge,” Betty mutters, rolling her eyes. She takes the drink away from Archie and sips at it daintily, wrinkling her nose at the taste. “But there is a lot on the internet since Slayers all over the world got called. And, of course, there’s Pop Tate.”

“Pop Tate?” Veronica asks, raising her eyebrows. “Like the guy who owns the diner?”

“His family has old magic,” Betty says with a nod. “They’ve dealt with a Slayer or two through the years. He recognized it before I did and he has quite the library on the supernatural and the occult in the basement.”

“Isn’t that convenient,” Veronica hums before getting up and going over to the bar. She pours herself another drink and swallows down half of it before turning back to Betty and Archie. They’re faces are close together and they’re whispering something to each other that they clearly don’t want Veronica hearing. “What are we whispering about?”

They spring apart from each other and smile tightly at Veronica. Veronica just raises her eyebrows and waits for one of them to answer her question. After a long quiet moment, Betty clears her throat and says, “You can’t tell anyone. No one knows that I’m the Slayer. It’s for their safety and mine.”

“Who would I tell?” Veronica asks, waving her hand. “I know a grand total of three people in Riverdale.” 

“Just,” Betty says with a grimace. “Don’t tell Jughead or anyone else you meet, okay?”

“I know how to keep my mouth shut, Betty Cooper,” Veronica says slowly. She gives Betty a sweet smile and sits next to her on the carpet. “Besides, I would never betray a bestie’s confidence.”

Betty exhales loudly and smiles at Veronica, tired and lopsided. Veronica wraps an arm around Betty’s shoulders and pulls her in close, letting Betty rest her head against Veronica’s shoulder. Archie smiles at the two of them, chin resting on his knee and eyes barely open. Betty laughs a little and sighs, “I should probably get him home. His dad’ll freak if he’s not home.”

“I’ll have Smithers drive you,” Veronica offers immediately. “He can help you carry Archie, too.”

“Slayer strength, remember?” Betty says, playfully punching Veronica in the shoulder. “I’ll get him home just fine. Besides I need to finish patrol.”

“Of course you do,” Veronica mutters, shaking her head with a disbelieving laugh. “Well, at least text me when you’re home safe, alright?”

Betty blinks at Veronica with wide, disbelieving eyes. Veronica can’t help but wonder just what it was that Betty had read about Veronica before they met. The wonder that Veronica could care about Betty so intensely and so soon. Veronica almost wishes that there was a way for her to make Betty understand that with Veronica it was all or nothing.

“I’m serious, B,” Veronica continues. “I will keep your secrets but you have to keep me in the loop. Otherwise, I’m just going to worry and my good looks will fade and then what?”

“Heaven forbid,” Betty says with a laugh that makes Veronica smile. “I promise to text you.”

“Thank you,” Veronica whispers before kissing Betty’s temple. She sighs and kicks a leg out at Archie. “Get up, Red. Time for you to hit the bricks.”

“So mean,” Archie mumbles as he falls backwards. He sighs and rubs at his eyes with both hands. “I’m drunk.”

“No shit,” Veronica says with a laugh. “Look, you don’t have to go home but you certainly cannot stay here.”

She stands up and holds her hands out for Archie to take. She pulls him up, stumbling back a little into Betty who giggles as well. Archie smiles down at Veronica and the moment feels distinctly romantic in a way that she hadn’t intended. Veronica quickly jerks her hands back and turns to Betty, offering her the same assistance. Betty is much easier to help stand up, her Slayer strength doing most of the actual work. Veronica moves out of Betty’s way and watches with a pleased smile when Archie automatically wraps an arm around Betty’s shoulders. The move is so easy and practiced, something they’ve clearly done a thousand times before. 

By the end of the first week of school, Veronica is included in those side hugs with Betty on the other side. They both try out for the cheer squad under the red-headed demon that is Cheryl Blossom. After Veronica and Cheryl have their first of what Veronica is sure to be many confrontations, Veronica whispers in Betty’s ear on the way to the locker room, “Are we sure she’s not some kind of demon or something?”

“Trust me, I’ve asked around,” Betty replies with a sigh. “Unfortunately, it looks like the Blossom twins are totally human if evil.”

“Hmm,” Veronica hums, looking over her shoulder at Cheryl. Her brother has joined her and they’re both watching Veronica with matching expressions of interest. They don’t look like twins but everyone insists that the Blossoms are a hair’s breadth away from being Riverdale’s very own Cersei and Jamie Lannister. “If you say so, B.”

“If I had any excuse to slay them I would have done it a long time ago,” Betty mutters, following Veronica’s eyes over to the twins. “I’m pretty positive that Riverdale would be better off with two less Blossom’s in it.”

“Betty Cooper,” Veronica says with a certain amount of awe. “Is that cold-blooded ruthlessness that I hear in your voice?”

Betty’s cheeks turn bright pink and she clutches her hands together in front of her, shaking her head vigorously. Veronica sighs and wraps Betty in a tight hug. Betty presses her face to Veronica’s neck and inhales deeply. Veronica’s only known Betty for a week but it doesn’t change the fact that she knows how her Slayer-ness hangs heavy on her. There’s the Slayer who would be more than willing to take out both Blossoms but there’s still the teenage girl who doesn’t want to carry that kind of anger inside of her. 

“Don’t worry, B,” Veronica mutters into Betty’s hair. “We are going to get on this stupid squad and take over this drab hive. Follow me and you’ll be queen bee in no time.”

“How about we just worry about getting on the squad and then we’ll talk about taking over the school,” Betty says, stepping away from Veronica. There’s still a worried pinch to Betty’s mouth but she’s trying and Veronica is willing to take it. “Oh! But there’s the Homecoming dance too! Much more important things to be worried about.”

“If you insist, B,” Veronica says with a small nod. She gives Betty a moment before smiling wickedly. She loops her arm through Betty’s and walks her out of the locker room. “Now. What are you going to wear to drive Archiekins crazy?”

“Veronica!” Betty shrieks, looking around wildly. “Are you nuts? I’m not going with Archie.”

“Yes, you are,” Veronica insists, clutching Betty a little tighter. The girl barely flinches. “And if you chicken out and don’t ask him, then at the very least you are going to look awe-inspiring so that he notices you.”

“Archie and I,” Betty starts before stopping. She licks her lips and sighs, looking up at the ceiling. “He’s my best friend and I refuse to risk losing that.”

“But you won’t lose it,” Veronica replies. “It’ll just get better!”

“You can’t know that,” Betty says, giving Veronica a side eyed look. “I am perfectly fine keeping things casual between us.”

“Betty,” Veronica says, pulling Betty to a stop. She cups the blonde’s face and forces her to look her in the eye. Betty sighs and doesn’t put up much of a fight but she doesn’t make eye contact either. Veronica rolls her eyes at the petulance. “Listen to me. You are the Slayer - the killer of all the dark things that go bump in the night. And you’re the top of your class and the queen of extracurriculars. You’re going to get a cheerleader and you are a total bombshell. Carpe the diem, girl. Seize the moment cause tomorrow you could be dead.”

“That’s really positive, Veronica,” Betty says in a flat voice. 

“But true!” Veronica points out. She sighs and bites her bottom lip. Betty raises her eyebrows at Veronica and shrugs. “Fine but you are going dress shopping with me and you will be buying a dress. I will not be taking no for an answer.”

“Fine, dress shopping I can do,” Betty agrees with a nod. Veronica squeals and claps her hands together. “But I am going with Kevin, thank you very much.”

“You are barely any fun,” Veronica replies with a pout. 

That night they do just that, riding over to Greendale in the back of Veronica’s town car. Veronica swipes a bottle of cristal from her father’s secret stash and pours them both generous glasses for the ride. Betty giggles and insists that she can’t drink on a school night. 

“Oh but you can go demon hunting?” Veronica asks before she sips from her glass. She licks her lips to catch the bubbles that escaped her glass and winks at Betty. She extends the drink again. “Come on, Bets. Carpe diem is the motto of the week.”

“Since when?” Betty asks, taking the glass. She takes a dainty sip and giggles when the bubbles tickle her nose. She continues to sip as she sinks into the lush leather of the backseat. 

“Since right now,” Veronica says. “It’s our senior year and you’ve made the most excellent decision by being my friend. We are going to celebrate the end of high school in style, my dear Betty.”

Betty holds her glass out to Veronica to clink gently with her own. She smirks at Veronica bit as she mutters a small toast, “Carpe the diem.”

Veronica repeats it with a giggle and sips from her own glass, smiling at Betty around the rim. By the end of the night, the cristal bottle is empty and they’re both a bit buzzed. It’s the only way that Veronica was able to convince Betty to try on a body fitted, hot pink sequined number that makes her look like a blonde bombshell. Veronica insists that she gets it but Betty resists long enough to settle for a baby pink number with diamond cutouts at the waist. 

Veronica goes bold and decides on a purple sequined spaghetti strap that she’s sure her mother will hate. It’s just enough of a party dress to make her stand out but the simple cut will make sure she still fits in with the small town kids. Betty keeps making comments about how much every guy is going to be drooling over Veronica when she walks into the gym. It’s almost enough to grate on Veronica’s nerves but she knows that Betty is being genuine, that she’s being sincere when she compliments her. 

The dance is nothing to be excited about - it’s just the gym dressed up with cheap decorations and a mediocre DJ. Veronica supposes she should be happy that at least it’s a professional and not some tech-geek who thinks he’s Diplo. There are snacks and a punchbowl, of course. Veronica only hopes that someone had the foresight to spike it.

“Well it’s certainly no Met Ball,” Veronica mutters with a sigh. Kevin gasps and turns to Veronica with wide eyes. “Yes, I will tell you all about it later.”

“Do you remember what it was like before she moved here?” Kevin asks Betty on his other side. “I honestly can’t.”

“Kevin,” Betty says, rolling her eyes. She pokes her head forward so that she can see Veronica. “Please don’t make him more of a gossip hag than he already is. It’s bad enough that he convinced me to let him have a gossip column in the Blue and Gold.”

“Gossip column? Do tell,” Veronica says, clutching Kevin’s bicep a little tighter and smirking at Betty. “I love a good bit of gossip.”

“We’ll talk,” Kevin says with a wicked smirk. Veronica squeals a little leaning into Kevin’s side. “I am way overdue for a solid gossip session. Betty is no fun and I’ve reached my Cheryl quota for the month.”

“Speaking of redheads,” Veronica murmurs, scanning through crowded gym. “Where is our resident redhead boy wonder?”

“He should be here,” Betty mumbles casually. Kevin and Veronica both turn to Betty with matching expressions of interest. “He said he’d meet us here is all. Don’t look at me that way.”

“What else did he say?” Veronica asks, narrowing her eyes at Betty. Her cheeks are turning pink and she won’t meet either of their eyes. “You’re being skittish, Betty Cooper. Whatever it is you know. Spill.”

“He just said he had a surprise for me is all,” Betty mumbles. She curls her hands into fists at her side and gives them both a pained smile. “Don’t worry, guys. It’s totally fine.”

“That sounds like it has serious potential for romance, B,” Veronica points out, looking Kevin for support. However, Kevin is grimacing as well. “Clearly I am missing something. Someone please let the new girl know what’s going on?”

“Archie isn’t the best at surprises,” Kevin mutters slowly. He closes his eyes and sighs before giving Veronica a tight lipped smile. “He always has the best intentions but at best it’s not what anyone asked for and at worst it’s deeply embarrassing for everyone involved.”

Veronica laughs and rolls her eyes saying, “It can’t be that bad. It’s Archie!”

“Exactly,” Betty says with a serious nod. “One year he put a confetti bomb in my locker. It misfired and went off in the middle of the night. The janitor was still at the school and thought it was a bomb so he called Sheriff Keller. Principal Wetherbee thought it was _my_ fault because it was _my_ locker. I didn’t speak to Archie for a week!.”

“But that would have been cute if it had worked!” Veronica points out with a laugh. She covers her mouth and tries to swallow down her mirth. Both Betty and Kevin give her a dry look. “Maybe it won’t be that bad this time.”

Betty huffs and turns to the stage, eyes narrowed. Josie is up there with her pussycat ears on. Veronica will never stop being amazed at the small townness of Riverdale with their very own pop icon in the making. She takes the microphone and clears her throat before announcing, “We have a special treat for y’all tonight. The Pussycats will be giving a one night only performance with special guest star Archie Andrews!”

Archie stumbles on stage, Valerie and Melody on either side of him and holding an arm each. Betty covers her mouth with both hands but her eyes don’t pull away from the stage. Kevin clutches at Veronica’s upper arm as everyone gets into position on the stage. Veronica nearly screams when Archie strums a chord on his guitar and hums into the microphone. Betty does in fact squeal into her hands and her blush spreads down her chest nearly matching the pink of her dress. 

“Oh,” Archie croons into the microphone, eyes closing shut. He strums a couple of notes before looking out into the crowd to find Betty. He locks eyes on her before he starts to sing. “I wish that I was Betty’s guy!”

Now Veronica does scream. She dances on the spot before grabbing Betty and Kevin and dragging them both to the dance floor. They’re both slightly stunned but once the rest of the Pussycats join in for the song they perk up. Veronica laughs and twirls Betty around, loving the brightness of her smile. Kevin is doing an impressive Carlton dance and smiling just brightly. It’s a beautiful high school moment and natural Veronica feels herself pull away from it. 

She spins Betty into Kevin’s waiting arms and giggles as he dances her away. Veronica stumbles over to the punch bowl, fanning herself slightly. She knows it’s stupid to feel so different from them but she can’t help it, can’t help the otherness her life in New York has burned into her bones. She sips her punch, smirking slightly when she realizes that it is indeed spiked. 

Veronica takes a deep breath and pushes the loneliness she feels to the side, slapping a smile onto her face before she spins on her heel back to the dance floor. She fishes her phone from her small evening bag, swaying her hips a little and looking every bit like she’s having the time of her life. She fully intends to take a video to post on her timeline, painting the pretty picture of her life in Riverdale. 

“Don’t tell me you’re one of those girls who has to document everything,” a familiar voice says from behind her. Veronica tries and fails to smother the genuine smile that spreads across her face. She keeps recording as she spins around and captures Jughead’s perfect scowl. He reaches up and covers her phone with his hand. “Seriously, come on.”

“Is it ruining my neo noir mystique?” Veronica asks, fluttering her lashes at him. She looks at the stage briefly before turning back to him. “Are you here for the show?”

“I am playing wingman to Archie tonight, yes,” Jughead says with a nod towards the stage. “Though I am mainly here to see if he crashes and burns.”

“For someone who is supposedly such great friends with Betty and Archie I’ve never actually seen you talk to them,” Veronica says, narrowing her eyes at him. She sips from her punch again. He looks slightly twitchy under her gaze but she’s willing to chalk it up to nerves. “I’m beginning to think we have a _ Swimfan _-esque situation here.”

“I’m sure if I wanted to stalk someone in Riverdale there are more interesting people than Archie and Betty,” Jughead says with an eye roll that Veronica doesn’t entirely believe. He’s not much a liar, his long face too much of an open book as far as she can tell. She wonders briefly if he knows just what his friends do in their free time, if he knows that Betty is the Slayer and Archie her Slayerette. Jughead jerks his chin in the direction just behind her shoulder. “The Blossoms are a perfect example.”

Veronica turns to see the Blossom twins gliding towards them. They’re wearing red, the Blossom signature color apparently, and staring at Veronica with matching hungry expressions. Veronica has seen that expression before on her socialite friends in New York. She’s sure that she’s worn the same expression more than once herself. 

“I hope they don’t plan on eating my soul or anything,” Veronica mutters into the rim of her punch. She drains her glass and looks up at Jughead with a hopeful expression. “Any chance you’ll come with me to the punch bowl as an escape?”

“Think it’s too late for that,” Jughead says, putting a hand on her shoulder to turn her towards the twins just as they call her name in unison. Veronica tried to focus on them but Jugheads palm is hot and heavy against her skin. It’s distracting to say the least. 

Veronica doesn’t think before she reaches up to lace her fingers through his. She squeezes tight, preventing him from pulling his hand away. He doesn’t try to though, just steps a little closer to her so that his shirt brushes against her bare back. She’ll never stop being amazed at how easily adapts to her physicality. She’s sure she’ll get an earful later, after the Blossoms have had their say, but she fully intends to savor this moment for what it is. 

“Ronniekins,” Cheryl says with a sharp smile that bites into her cheeks. Her eyes land on Jughead’s hand on Veronica’s shoulder but her face doesn’t twitch a bit. “Have you met Jason yet?”

Veronica copies Cheryl's smile, digging her nails into Jughead’s hand. He shifts behind her but she doesn’t turn to check her face. She knows when she’s being challenged and everything with Cheryl is a challenge. She turns to Jason instead, raising an eyebrow as she says, “I don’t think I’ve had the pleasure.”

“I hear you’re a newly minted Vixen,” Jason says slowly. There’s something charming about him in a way that Cheryl clearly never mastered. Veronica gets why everyone loves him so much and why they tolerate Cheryl. “Congratulations.”

“Well, Cheryl does have good taste after all,” Veronica says with a sigh, tilting her head. “How could she resist?”

“Lovely,” Cheryl says, widening her eyes dramatically and glaring between Jason and Veronica. She wraps her hand around Jason’s bicep, her blood red nails digging in. “Well, as a newly minted Vixen, you’re expected at the after party at Thistle House. Jason wanted to invite you personally. For some reason.”

“I like to invite all the newbies myself,” Jason mutters with a lazy smirk. Veronica finds herself copying it and fluttering her eyelashes slowly. “Let them know not all the Blossoms are bitches.”

“JayJay,” Cheryl says with a fond smile. It’s clearly an argument that they’ve had before. She gives Veronica a small smile that seems slightly more genuine, her brother having softened her sharp corners so easily. “Seriously, Veronica. You should come. Get to know the squad.”

“Gladly,” Veronica says with a nod. She glances over Cheryl's shoulder. Archie has Betty pulled off to the side. Her entire face is red but Archie is smiling. She doesn’t know if it’s a good sign or not. “I’ll let Betty know.”

The softness on Cheryl’s face quickly disappears, dropping into a harsh glare that she turns on Jason. She raises her eyebrows at him and gestures at Veronica. They have a silent conversation that neither Veronica or Jughead are a part of. Jason rolls his eyes before kissing Cheryl on the forehead and spinning on his heel and heading in Betty’s direction. Cheryl turns back to Veronica with a tightlipped smile that makes her entire face look pinched. 

“Consider Betty’s invitation taken care of,” Cheryl snaps. Veronica blinks slowly and tries not to laugh. Cheryl finally looks at Jughead over Veronica’s shoulder. “Though you do not have a plus one. The invitation is for you and you alone, Veronica. Party crashers will be properly dealt with.”

“Consider me warned,” Jughead mutters dryly. “It’s been a pleasure as always, Cheryl.”

Cheryl doesn’t acknowledge that Jughead had even said anything before she leans into kiss Veronica on the cheek. She slips past Veronica’s cheek a little to whisper in her ear, “Ditch the plebe and you might just be worth something, Ronnie. Bit of advice. Girl to girl.”

“Thanks, Cherry,” Veronica hisses as Cheryl pulls back with a satisfied smirk. She wiggles her fingers at them in a mocking wave goodbye before she goes off in search of Jason. Veronica watches her go before turning around to look up at Jughead. They’re still holding hands and neither of them makes a move to pull away from each other. Veronica’s too mad to even really notice. “You’re coming with me to this party and we are going to bring the house down, do you hear me?”

“Pretty sure Cheryl just threatened my life if I show up,” Jughead says with a nervous laugh. He finally shakes her hand free and wipes his palm on this pants leg, eyes shifting nervously from side to side. Veronica huffs in frustration. “You’re still new so you don’t know just how real that threat is.”

“I’ve known Cheryl Blossoms my entire life,” Veronica says, rolling her eyes. “I can handle her.”

“I seriously doubt you’ve ever met anyone like Cheryl Blossom before,” Jughead says, shaking his head and taking a step back. “You can invoke her wrath but count me out.”

“Jughead,” Veronica says, stepping into his space again. “If you seriously think I can’t outbitch Cheryl Blossom then you really do not know me.”

“You really like getting into my space, don’t you?” Jughead asks, narrowing his eyes. 

“You really need to get out of your comfort zone,” Veronica replies. 

“Or I could stay in them,” Jughead points out. “Hence the whole comfort aspect.”

“Jones!” Veronica snaps, reaching up to tug on the collar of his shirt. “It is senior year and the new hot girl is trying to get you to be her escort to the first party of the year. Now, I know you’re not so dense as to miss the social implications.”

Jughead blinks at her for a long minute and she thinks she might have gone too far, might have poured too much New York sass into this little exchange. Just as he’s about to open his mouth, an arm wraps around her waist and Betty presses her cheek to Veronica’s from behind. Jughead breaks eye contact with her to look over Veronica’s shoulder with a crooked smile as he greets her, “Betts. Looking lovely.”

“Thanks Juggie,” Betty murmurs. “Are you coming to Cheryl’s?”

“I’m not exactly invited,” Jughead replies with a shrug. “Plus I think I’ve done enough socializing for tonight.”

“I am surprised to see you here,” Betty agrees. “Ronnie?”

“I never miss a party,” Veronica says, leaning back into Betty’s embrace. “Though I have been trying to get Jughead to join us just to annoy Cheryl.”

“That does have the potential for fun,” Betty agrees. “Archie is going to drive us over in his truck. You wouldn’t have to walk, Juggie.”

“I’ve been threatened once already,” Jughead says. “I don’t need to give the Blossoms any fuel to follow through.”

Archie joins them at that moment, throwing an arm around Jughead’s shoulders, saying, “You girls ready?”

“As we’ll ever be, Red,” Veronica says with a nod. Archie shoots her a bright smile but she’s pretty sure that it’s more for Betty than it is for her. “We’re trying to convince Jughead to come with.”

“We should just be happy that Jughead even came out to the dance,” Archie says with a laugh. Jughead rolls his eyes but he’s smiling and relaxed into Archie’s side. “Pretty sure hell is freezing over right now.”

“Very funny, Arch,” Jughead mutters. “You guys have fun. I’m going to Pop’s.”

“Boo,” Veronica crows. Betty laughs in her ear but it’s a sweet sound. “You’re boring.”

“And you are a brat,” Jughead says with a sigh. He glances at Betty again and something in Veronica twists a bit. There’s something there but she doesn’t get a chance to properly examine it. “If my presence is in such high demand and Betts is there to protect me from the Blossoms. I guess I’m in.”

“Trust me, Jones,” Veronica says with a wicked smile. She sees the way he gulps and his mouth goes a little slack and feels a bit victorious. “With me on your arm? Cheryl wouldn’t dare.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this somehow became a filler episode? and i'm not sure how it happened.


	3. Chapter 3

_ To make you a vampire they have to suck your blood. And then you have to suck their blood. It's like a whole big sucking thing. Mostly they're just gonna kill you.  _ _   
_ _ -Buffy Summers, BTVS, S1E1 - Welcome to the Hellmouth _

Thistlehouse is everything that Veronica expects from the Blossoms - a gothic nightmare on the same grounds as a terrifying mansion that Veronica is sure is full of dead bodies. When she mentions as much, Betty throws her head back and laughs. 

Archie’s arm is around the blonde’s shoulders and her arm is around his waist. They’ve been like this ever since Archie’s performance during the dance. It’s cute even if Veronica finds herself narrowing her eyes at them. Jughead makes a show of gagging at their display of affection but it doesn’t do anything to stop them. 

“Do you think we can leave them on their own?” Jughead asks after Archie leans down to whisper something in Betty’s ear. Betty tilts her chin a little as Archie kisses along her jaw. “I feel like they need adult supervision.”

“And you want to be that supervision? At a party?” Veronica asks with a disbelieving laugh. “I do not understand you at all, Jughead Jones.”

“That’s a shame,” Jughead mutters but his eyes are still on Archie and Betty. Veronica rolls her eyes and snaps her fingers in front of his nose. Jughead jerks back and glares down at her. “Seriously?”

“You can either keep staring at the lovebirds or you can come with me and get a drink,” Veronica says quickly. She raises her eyebrow and holds a hand out for him. It's obviously a challenge and he sees that clearly enough just judging by the way his spine straightens and he uses his height to look down his long nose at her. “Maybe live a little. Get some real life experience to inspire your book?”

He narrows his eyes at her and frowns a bit as he asks, “Are you trying to imply something, Veronica?”

She blinks up at him and slowly shakes her head. She’s sure that she's a picture of innocence. She’s used the same look against her parents a hundred times and it’s worked every time. Jughead just scoffs and rolls his eyes. He wraps his arm around her neck and turns her towards the rest of the party muttering, “Come on, Lodge. Let’s mingle.”

“You’re going to have to figure out who you are in this swirl of characters,” Veronica says, huffing a little. She doesn’t move away from him though, breathing in the smell of his cheap perfume. “Are you the awkward loner or are you the suave outsider?”

“Suave, huh?” Jughead asks, looking down at her with a raised eyebrow. “Don’t think I’ve heard that one thrown my way.”

“Consider me a groundbreaking first,” Veronica replies. The music isn’t loud enough to drown them out but that doesn’t stop people from dancing around them. There’s a game of beer pong going at one end of the hall and a game of never-have-I-ever at the other. “If the girls of this town can’t see it then they’re clearly blind.”

“You are a strange one, Veronica Lodge,” Jughead mutters, shaking his head. She smiles brightly up at him but he’s still frowning at her. “Nothing about you makes any sense.”

“You're one to talk,” Veronica replies. 

She tries to keep the smile on her face but she doesn’t like the turn this conversation has taken. The point of the night was to relax. Forget that she’s in Riverdale. That vampires are in fact real. Forget everything except whatever hunk she latched into for the night and her drink of choice. Why can’t anything go to plan in this tiny little town? 

“I’m just wondering why you’re even talking to me,” Jughead says with a shrug. He looks away from her, arm sliding from her shoulders. Veronica reaches up and grabs his hand, keeping him in place. He scoffs and jerks their linked hands. “This is what I’m talking about. You’re ex-prep school royalty. I have a habit of self-isolating and no patience for high school politics. We’re definitely unmixy.”

“Says you,” Veronica says as they finally come upon a makeshift bar. Veronica relaxes and lets go of Jughead as she quickly pours herself a tequila on the rocks. She smiles approvingly at the top notch booze selection. At least the Blossoms had taste to go along with their vast fortunes. “I think we compliment each other quite well.”

“Do you now?” Jughead asks as he sniffs at a bottle of whiskey. He wrinkles his nose adorably and Veronica can’t help but laugh. She quickly hides her smile in the rim of her glass, sipping delicately. “This stuff just smells like lighter fluid.”

“Don’t tell me you’re a beer drinker,” Veronica says, rolling her eyes. “Don’t be so pedestrian, Jughead Jones.”

“Don’t be so judgemental, Veronica Lodge,” Jughead replies as he pours himself a sip of bourbon. Again he makes that adorable face of pure disgust after he tries it. “Not all of us were lushes by age fifteen.”

“Have you been looking up little old me?” Veronica asks slowly, turning away from him. She knows her rep and she knows that her name is floating all over gossip rag websites. At least once a month, there was a breaking story about the wild Lodge Industries heir being committed to rehab. The stories had never held a kernel of truth but that didn’t stop people from believing them. “Are you taking the word of gossip rags like TMZ?”

“I wouldn’t be much of a Capote if I didn’t do my research, now would I?” Jughead replies as he pours himself a finger of vodka and quickly drowns it in juice. He even winces when he sips at his creation. 

“I think that would make you exactly like Capote, actually,” Veronica says, raising her eyebrows and sipping her drink again. Jughead scoffs and rolls his eyes. Veronica just holds a hand up and shrugs. “I’m just saying if you want to be a true crime writer, maybe find an idol who actually wrote things that were . . . you know . . . true.”

“You think you’re so clever,” Jughead mutters, shaking his head. He does a little better on the second sip, hides his grimace a little better. “The point is - not all of us are drinkers.”

Veronica finishes her tequila in one gulp and smirks at him. She pours herself another glass, adding the flourish of a lime, before saying, “Clearly, Jughead Jones. You are no party animal.”

“I tried to warn you,” Jughead says with a sigh. He looks around the party and Veronica wonders if he’s looking for his friends or an exit strategy. “Wonder how long before I get kicked out?”

“Well, the key to not getting kicked out of a party is to mingle,” Veronica says. She reaches out to pull on one of his suspenders, dragging him after her like a lost puppy. “Always keep moving. Never pause for too long and if you see the party host - head in the opposite direction before they spot you.”

“You sound like you’ve done this before,” Jughead says, hand reaching out for her lower back. He stumbles after her a little, stepping on the backs of her heels, but he doesn’t apologize for it. “Why am I not surprised?”

“I thought you’d done your research, Mr. Jones?” Veronica asks over her shoulder. She pulls him into a dark corner and looks up at him through her lashes. “I’ve got to tell you about the Met Gala after party. Now that required skill. This? This is nothing.”

“Helps to be hiding in dark corners, though, doesn’t it?” Jughead says. He sips from his drink and looks around them. People are laughing and walking back and forth, no one is paying them any attention at all. Jughead takes advantage of the isolation and steps a little closer to her. Her fingers brush against his chest, trapped beneath the suspender that she hasn’t let go of. He doesn’t make any move to move her hand. “Easier to go unnoticed.”

“True,” Veronica says with a breathy sigh. “Though dark corners do have other benefits.”

“Such as?” Jughead asks, raising his eyebrows. Veronica laughs and rolls her eyes. “What?”

“Jones,” Veronica says, putting her drink down by their feet. She grips the other suspender and pulls him even closer. Their chests brush against each other and in her heels she’s that much closer to his mouth. “Take the hint.”

“I didn’t think there was a hint to be taken,” Jughead replies quickly. He holds both of his hands up and looks down at her with wide eyes. “You’re on the fast track to being the queen bee of Riverdale’s hive. Why would I ever think there was a hint being laid down?”

“Is that really all that you see when you look at me?” Veronica asks, letting go of his suspenders gently and dropping her hands. She narrows her eyes at him and tilts her head. She’d thought he was so much smarter than this. She’s almost disappointed. “Some vapid socialite looking to climb to the top of the social pyramid and that’s it?”

“What?” Jughead gasps, staring at her like she was crazy. Veronica reaches down to pick up her drink and takes a long drink. It’s been a minute since she’s suffered this kind of rejection and she’d forgotten how badly it stings. “Is that what you got from that?”

She pours the last of her drink into her mouth, puckering her lips and holding it there for a moment before swallowing. She hisses slightly before clearing her throat and tossing her hair over her shoulder. She gives Jughead a winning smile that has him jerking back as if slapped. She pats his chest and murmurs, “If you’ll excuse me, darling, but I see a game of flip cup calling my name.”

“Veronica,” Jughead says, reaching for her arm. 

She dodges him easily enough, fingers wiggling in a careless farewell. Her chest feels tight and it’s so painfully stupid that she skips back to him to trade her empty glass for his still nearly full one. She winks at him as she pours half of his drink into her mouth. Again she holds it in her mouth until her throat relaxes enough for her to swallow. She can’t help herself and touches Jughead’s jaw this time in farewell before she disappears into the party crowd. 

The night swirls by in a sea of faces and booze. Veronica laughs and dances and makes herself the center of attention in the way that only she knows how - endless charm and an iron stomach. She sees flashes of Archie and Betty through the night. They’re both connected at the hip, arms wrapped around each other every time and mouths barely a hair’s breadth away from each other. She doesn’t see Jughead or CherylJason and it’s fine. She’s fine. She’s more than fine.

She’s effulgent. 

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Jason calls from the hallway. Everyone in the living room pauses in their revelries, the music gets turned down, and Jason holds everyone’s attention. He smirks at the crowd, tie loose and blazer unbuttoned, and holds a hand out. Cheryl slides from behind him, her hand fitting perfectly into his. She’s changed out of her dress for the dance, opting for something short and daring versus her floor length dress, but her tight lipped smile hasn’t changed. “Welcome to Thistlehouse!”

Before the party can cheer too loudly, Cheryl snaps her fingers for more silence. Her eyes scan the party until they land on Veronica and a sharp glee fills them. She smiles and leans into Jason’s side, keeping her eyes on Veronica as she speaks, “As always, JayJay and I are more than happy to host you all at our annual homecoming after party. But it wouldn’t be your usual Blossom bash without a little game, now would it?”

The party claps but it’s nothing compared to what Jason had garnered when he’d spoken even for the briefest of moments. Veronica looks around the party and sees nothing but trepidation on everyone's faces. Veronica finally catches sight of Betty and Archie and slowly winds her way through the crowd towards them. She can feel Cheryl’s eyes following her from the hallway. 

“Betts,” Veronica hisses as she slides up to the blonde. Her hair is messed and her lipstick is missing but Betty looks happy. Archie has a goofy smile on his face and his tie is missing. Veronica can only guess as to why any of that happened. “What is going on?”

“Cheryl always makes everyone play some stupid spin the bottle game,” Archie says with a sigh. He nods his head towards the twins. “They always mess with someone’s relationship or something, you know? They’re totally sadistic.”

Veronica turns back to the twins with a raised eyebrow. She tilts her head and eyes them with new eyes. If she hadn’t already decided on turning over a new-ish leaf, they would be her exact type of people. Veronica had towered over her fair share of underlings, maneuvering them into whatever situations would cause the most damage. She almost respects them for it. Almost. 

“Vixens,” Cheryls calls out, clapping her hands. “Your attendance is required. No. Exceptions.”

Betty groans and rolls her eyes, leaning against Archie. Veronica takes her hand and pats the back of it reassuringly. Betty squeezes tight and Veronica winces a little at the sudden surge of Slayer strength. Betty winces and whispers a pitiful, “I’m sorry.”

“No worries,” Veronica replies, kissing Betty’s knuckles. Cheryl snaps her fingers, raising her eyebrows at Betty and Veronica. Naturally, the two of them are the last of the squad to gather. “Come on. Let’s go face the dragon.”

“Is it bad that they make me more nervous than a whole horde of vampires?” Betty says under her breath before grabbing Archie’s hand and dragging him towards the hallway and into the game room. Veronica dutifully follows behind them, flashing Cheryl a winning smile that wins her exactly zero points with the redhead. 

“Good to see you, Veronica,” Jason calls after her, eyes trailing up and down her form. Veronica pauses for a moment just outside of the game room. Jason is classically handsome and charming. Veronica could use the slightest bit of an ego boost after getting rebuffed by Jughead earlier. She smiles at him specifically and nods hello. Jason licks his lips and smiles. “This is going to be a fun night. Promise.”

“I’ll hold you to that, Jason Blossom,” Veronica says, pointing a finger at Jason. 

Cheryl scoffs and rolls her eyes, stepping in front of Jason to block out of Veronica. Veronica just laughs it off and goes into the game room, taking a seat next to Betty. Just like Archie predicted, there’s an empty handle bottle sitting in the middle of the room and the chairs are positioned in a circle. 

Veronica is surprised to look across the circle to see Jughead is still there with a drink in his hand. He actively avoids looking at Veronica, keeping his eyes firmly planted on the short girl with pink hair who is talking with waving hands and a big smile. Veronica narrows her eyes at the girl and tries her best to school her features into cool indifference, especially when Cheryl swans into the center of the circle with a smug smirk. 

“Since some people don’t like to follow the rules,” Cheryl says with a pointed look in Jughead’s direction. “I’m volunteering our very own Jughead Jones to spin first tonight.”

“I’m not playing some stupid game, Cheryl,” Jughead complains, throwing his head back dramatically and sighing. The girl next to him just laughs and pushes him a little further into the circle. Jughead turns on her with a look of pure betrayal. “Stop it, Toni.”

“It’s just spin the bottle, Jones,” Toni says, rolling her eyes and sipping from her beer. “It’s not going to kill you.”

“Listen to your Southside chums, Juggiekins,” Cheryl says with a shark’s smile. “Be a teenager for once. Live a little. Who knows? You might just get lucky.”

“Leave the little people alone, Cheryl,” Jason says with a laugh as he steps into the circle. He passes between Jughead and Toni, clapping a hand to the back of Jughead’s neck as he goes by. Jughead grimaces but does nothing to stop Jason. “I’ll be the first spin. As host and all that.”

Cheryl pouts but dutifully hands the bottle over to Jason before going to find herself a place amongst the circle. Jason smirks at Veronica as he kneels down to spin the bottle, Veronica smiles softly before looking across the circle to find Jughead watching the entire exchange. His face is blank but it’s definitely focused entirely on her. 

Jason spins and Veronica pretends to act surprised when it lands on her. Betty gives her a wide-eyed look, nostrils flaring. She gives Veronica the tiniest of head shakes that Veronica doesn’t get the chance to ask about before she’s being pulled from her seat by Jason. Cheryl is fuming on her side of the circle but she does nothing to stop what’s happening. Veronica barely spares Jughead a glance before she’s being pulled into the closet. 

Jason turns on the closet light and looks down his Roman nose at her. The light plays tricks with her mind and he looks almost ghoulish in the halflight. Veronica clears her throat and crosses her arms, forcing the rest of her body to relax. She looks up at Jason through her eyelashes and tries to sound coy when she asks, “Do you have your phone?”

Jason pulls one from his pocket and offers it to her, unlocked. Veronica raises her eyebrows and pulls up a timer, setting it for seven minutes. She clicks start and waves the phone in front of Jason’s face, explaining, “So we don’t lose track of time.”

“Wouldn’t want to be stuck in here with me for too long,” Jason mutters with an understanding nod. Veronica laughs and it’s a genuine sound. Jason must be able to tell because he smiles brightly, taking a step closer to her. “You’ve got a great laugh.”

“Aw,” Veronica pouts. “You’ve gone and ruined the charming self-deprecating cool guy thing with a pick up line.”

“It’s not a pick up line if it’s true,” Jason says with an unapologetic shrug. “And when you laugh for real? Like you just did? Beautiful.”

“I will admit that this is all very smooth,” Veronica continues, pretending like she isn’t being affected. She is - she definitely is - but she’s more than willing to blame it on the booze. She’ll blame it on the booze and she’ll blame it on Jughead Jones turning her down and she’ll blame it on Cheryl being a bitch and vampires being real and wanting to just be a teenager. “You must have had practice.”

“Maybe a little,” Jason admits with a laugh. Again his entire face lights up but the ghoulishness from earlier is still there. It’s not distracting enough to keep Veronica from stepping forward. She glances down at the timer. “How are we doing on time?”

“Five minutes.”

“Not much can happen in five minutes,” Jason says with a sigh. He takes another step, knees brushing against the end of the skirt.

“Is there something that you were hoping would happen?” Veronica asks, knowing the answer to that question. She’s sure that it’s the same thing floating in her own mind - his pink mouth pressed against her own. Veronica doesn’t wait for him to say anything else before she’s lifting up on her toes and kissing him. 

He doesn’t hesitate to kiss her back, one hand cupping the back of her head and the other steadying her at her waist. Veronica slides her hands into his hair, tugging at the root and prying his mouth open with her tongue. What started as something chaste quickly becomes filthy as Jason pulls Veronica against him tight. His hand slides down to clutch at her ass, hauling her leg up over his hip. He steps her back until she’s pressed agains the wall and he can properly grind against her center. 

Veronica groans and pulls her mouth away from Jason’s. He smears his mouth against her cheek, dragging his lips down her neck. He plants an open-mouthed kiss against the column of Veronica’s neck, teeth grazing over her jugular just hard enough for her jump. It almost hurts how hard he’s biting her but his tongue runs against her skin just as quickly making her groan. Jason pulls away from her, smiling big and dark in the ghoulish light of the closet. 

Something twists in Veronica's stomach and she opens her mouth to say something, anything to make him seem normal again when there’s a loud knock on the door and the alarm on Jason’s phone goes off a moment later. Jason laughs a little and steps back from her. He adjusts himself in his pants and runs a hand through his hair. 

Veronica swallows down her moment of panic, pushing it to the back of her mind. It’s the booze and this town and nothing more. She does her best to fix her dress and lipstick, reaching out to wipe at the purple smear across Jason’s mouth. He reaches out and tucks an errant lock of her hair behind her ear, muttering a soft, “Friends, right?”

“Of course,” Veronica says with a wink. She’s not stupid. She never expected this to mean anything. She needed to vent some frustration and Jason probably wanted to add the notch to his belt. “Shall we?”

“After you,” Jason says, gesturing towards the closet door. 

Veronica squares her shoulders and opens the door with a flourish. She steps out to the hoots and hollers of half the room. Veronica gives a little curtsey and makes way for Jason to step out after her. The cheering increases and Veronica rolls her eyes. She snags a bottle of champagne from a passing underclassman, ignoring the cry of protest, and takes a long swig. She keeps hold of the bottle as she wobbles through the room, looking for Betty and Archie. 

“They left,” a familiar voice says from behind her. Veronica smirks and spins around on her heels to face Jughead. “Didn’t particularly care for the entertainment, I’m sure.”

“And yet you remained,” Veronica says before sipping from the bottle again. She lets her mouth linger on the rim and raises her eyebrows at him. “Well?”

“Well what?”

“What? Do you? Want?” Veronica asks, tilting her head from side to side with each word. Jughead rolls his eyes and Veronica scoffs. “Oh I’m sorry. Am I too beneath you at the moment to talk to right now?”

“You are so dramatic,” Jughead mutters. 

“And you are a boring party goer,” Veronica says with a disappointed sigh. 

Something finally gives way in Jughead’s cool mask and Veronica feels a thrill go through her. At this drunken moment, she’ll tell herself that it’s the feeling of victory. But she knows herself well enough to know that later it’ll be guilt. 

She actually  _ likes _ Jughead. 

And because she likes him, the thought of hurting him does nothing for her bubbly self-confidence. Veronica takes another swig of the champagne bottle, trying to chase away the churning feeling in her stomach. Bubbles and booze probably isn’t the best of solutions but Veronica doesn’t have many options right now. Instead of walking away like she probably should, she takes a step towards Jughead and holds out the bottle, offering, “Relax, Jughead. Have a drink.”

“I think you’ve had enough for the both of us, don’t you?” Jughead asks with a tightlipped smile but he still takes the bottle, still takes a swig of the bubbly and coughs with a hand pressed to his chest. “Why would you drink something so carbonated?”

“Gets you drunker faster,” Veronica says with a shrug, taking the bottle back and drinking from it. She thinks she can taste the whiskey from Jughead’s mouth on the rim of the bottle but there’s a solid chance that she’s imagining it. “So what do you want, Jughead?”

“Wanted to make sure you were okay,” Jughead says. He nods towards the closet, towards where Jason is still receiving accolades from his football buddies. “Especially after all of that.”

“I’m a big girl, Jones,” Veronica says with a little smirk. Jughead rolls his eyes and shoves his hands in his pockets, already annoyed by her train of thought. “I can handle myself, you know.”

“Yeah, well, you’re drunk and got shoved into a closet with one of the biggest jackasses in the school,” Jughead continues. He’s frowning and looking away from Veronica. It’s almost as if he doesn’t want to have this conversation but he makes no move to walk away from her. “I’m just trying to be a friend.”

“Are we friends, Jughead?” Veronica asks, frowning at him. She doesn’t know why there’s this tension in him. He’s the one who came over to her, the one to strike up a conversation. He didn’t have to engage her. She takes another step towards him, looking up at his towering figure. “Is that what you call this?”

“Don’t think there’s another word for it,” Jughead murmurs. He sways just a bit towards her and she swears that his eyes flick to her already kiss-swollen mouth. “Casual acquaintances, maybe?”

Veronica licks her lips just to see if Jughead will track the movement. He does and the drunken teenager in Veronica pushes her step closer to him. She turns her head to drink from the champagne bottle again. She looks at Jughead through the corner of her eye, not bothering to be subtle about it, but he’s watching the bob of her throat. When she’s done, she licks her lips again and burps into the back of her hand. 

“Casual acquaintances,” Veronica says slowly, letting the words slide off her tongue. She’s feeling fuzzy and light, forgetting whatever it was that had upset her so much about Jughead. “I suppose I can accept the title.”

“Good,” Jughead says with a nod. It comes out as an awkward croak that makes Veronica smile. He clears his throat and scratches at his Adam's apple. “Yeah. That’s good.”

“But I have a single condition,” Veronica says, holding up the bottle and extending one finger. 

Jughead raises his eyebrows in a silent question. Veronica puts the bottle down, echoing the moment from earlier in the night but now none of her confidence is real - it’s entirely booze based and thus entirely fragile. It doesn’t stop her though from reaching up and cupping Jughead’s face. His eyes widen momentarily and she almost laughs as she says, “Don’t freak out. Just trust me.”

Jughead doesn’t get the chance to say anything before Veronica is pulling him forward and kissing him squarely on the mouth. His arms flail to the sides for a moment before settling on her hips. Veronica squeezes her eyes shut and tries to memorize the feeling of his mouth on hers. His lips are chapped but that’s no surprise. What’s disappointing, what gets her to start to loosen her grip, is that his chapped, pink mouth is entirely slack against her own. 

Veronica swallows down the disgust with herself as she lessens her grip on Jughead, lips sticking slightly as she starts to pull away. That’s twice in one night and Veronica Lodge knows fucking better. Jughead’s hands tighten on her waist and she gasps into his mouth a little just as he presses his mouth to hers. Veronica is the one left floundering this time until her hands settle around his neck, the tips of her fingers sliding into the hair at the back of his neck. It’s an intense momentary kiss that has every nerve in Veronica’s body singing before Jughead pulls away abruptly, jerking her back with both hands. 

“I have to go,” he says shortly before letting go of her entirely. Veronica doesn’t get a chance to say anything else before he disappears into the crowd. 

Veronica blinks at him for a brief moment, going so far as to touch her lips. She’s not sure if she’ll remember this in the morning. She’s not even sure it even actually happened to remember. All she knows is there is a half-empty bottle of champagne next to her and her favorite song playing in the next room. Veronica grabs the champagne and brings the bottle to her lips. She pauses, savoring the faintest taste of a kiss she’s sure was a hallucination, before taking a long swig and sashaying off to the next room. 

The night blurs in front of her and before she knows it - it is well past midnight and someone is guiding her to a bedroom. Veronica knows what’s happening but her head is spinning from too many drinks and too much spinning on the dance floor. Her heels are long gone and so is her phone. She blinks her eyes, desperately trying to make the hallways stop spinning. 

“Don’t worry,” a familiar voice murmurs in her ear. Veronica tilts her head up, gripping the hands holding her up by the waist, and smiles softly at Jason. “I’ve got you.”

“JayJay,” Veronica murmurs, using Cheryl’s nickname. 

Jason laughs softly and shakes his head, saying, “Cheryl would kill you for using her nickname.”

“But you like it,” Veronica says with a crooked smile. She stumbles a little but Jason’s grip just tightens and keeps her upright. Veronica licks her lips and tries to stand up again. “Sorry. Just. I should go home.”

“You’re in no state,” Jason says as he opens a bedroom door. He doesn’t turn the light on, just guides her in and lays her down in the bed. Veronica grabs a pillow and pulls it close to her face, breathing in the smell of the detergent. “Just sleep here. We texted your mom and everything.”

“Thanks, JayJay,” Veronica murmurs, already half asleep. He doesn’t say anything back but she hears the door close and his footsteps fade away in the hall before she’s out entirely. 

When she wakes up hours later with a sharp pain in her neck, Veronica thinks it must be a nightmare. Some cliche b-movie nightmare. There’s no other explanation for the body hovering over her, for the red nailed hands holding her wrists above her head, for the thigh pressed against the apex of her own thighs. Veronica gaps and Cheryl pulls away, blood covering her mouth and her eyes glowing yellow in the darkness of the room. 

“Jason’s gonna love you,” Cheryl whispers, pressing a blood red kiss to Veronica’s cheek. 

Veronica doesn’t get to say anything before Cheryl is back at her throat and Veronica is losing consciousness again. She has the vague feeling of Cheryl’s mouth on her own, of thick hot liquid rushing down her throat, but none of it seems real. None of it sticks. She just has the vaguest of thoughts as it all fades into a black nothingness.

_ I’m the bitchy side character who gets killed in the first act. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm lazy and not proofreading this right now. its sunny and i'm trying to adopt a dog and i planted some succulents in a bigger pot today. so like. don't judge me. i got other shit going on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *does a butterfly kick and lands in a fighting stance* i did it.

_ I may be dead, but I’m still pretty. _ _   
_ _ -Buffy Summers, BTVS, S1E12 - Prophecy Girl _

Veronica wakes up with a start, shooting up in bed. She pants and reaches up to her throat, expecting to find it ripped to shreds and bloody. Her skin is smooth, cold but smooth. Veronica relaxes a fraction of an inch, letting her wrist rest against her collarbone. 

Her nightmare had been so vivid, so tangible. The feeling of Cheryl’s gangs in her neck. The smell of blood in the air. The tangy bitterness of blood in Veronica’s mouth. 

Veronica jerks her hand away from her neck, rubbing her hands violently against the bedspread. She lets out a slow breath and closes her eyes, commanding herself to be calm. running her thumbs back and forth across her fingertips. She swears she can hear the rasp of her skin, the creak of a floorboard two rooms away, the pinprick footsteps of a spider against the window. She gasps and presses her hands to her ears - the sound of her own breaths like nails on a chalkboard. 

Veronica scrambles from the bed, crawling across the floor desperately trying to escape from this new hell she’s found herself in. The door flies open and the light from the hallway nearly blinds Veronica. She covers her eyes and curls in on herself, desperately trying to catch her breath. She’s never had a panic attack before but she’s almost positive that that’s what she’s experiencing right now. 

“God, fledglings are so pathetic,” Cheryl says with a bored sigh from the doorway. She snaps her fingers and two looming masses move into the room. Veronica peers at them all through her fingers, trying to make her throat work so that she could speak. “It’s been three days. It’s about time you woke up.”

Cheryl’s henchmen lift Veronica up, carrying her between the two of them. Veronica hisses, feeling the bones in her face crunch and shift. She thrashes in the men’s grasp, finally finding her voice as she screams. She’s so weak that her struggling does nothing and they carry down the hall after Cheryl into a large bathroom with a porcelain clawfoot tub in the middle. If Veronica were in her right mind, she’d call the whole thing gauche and tacky. 

“In the tub,” Cheryl commands, waving the men towards the tub. They drop Veronica into the scalding hot water, clothes and jewelry still on. Cheryl laughs a little and sits down at the vanity. “Get out, you two. We need girl time.”

“As you wish, Miss Cheryl,” they grumble in unison before ambling out of the bathroom, slamming the shut behind them. 

“They’re both morons but I always seem to need a little extra muscle these days,” Cheryl says with a sigh. She runs a hand through her long, red curls, twirling it together and pulling it over her shoulder. She gives Veronica a conspiratal look, smirking a little. “I mean, I can’t risk breaking a nail now can I?”

“What,” Veronica groans through clenched teeth. She inhales sharply, taking in the thick rose scent of the bath water and the stink of her own body, and clenches her jaw even tighter as she tries to force more words out of her mouth. “The. Fuck.”

“The first words you’ve spoken in literally days and you choose to be crass?” Cheryl asks with a sigh. “I expected better of you, Ronniekins.”

Veronica hisses through her teeth and jerks forward in the bathtub, arms tensing for a brief moment before turning back into jell-o. Cheryl sucks her teeth, shaking her head. “Your limbs are going to be weak until you feed. Thrashing around like that isn’t going to do anything for you.”

“ _ Cheryl _ ,” Veronica whimpers this time. 

She tries to swallow past the lump in her throat but only manages to choke. Cheryl rolls her eyes and stands up from the vanity, moving past Veronica’s eye line. She’s only gone for a moment before she’s shoving a crystal goblet full of red liquid under her nose, commanding her, “Drink.”

Veronica leans forward, pressing her mouth to the rim as Cheryl tilts the glass. The thick blood touches Veronica’s tongue and every bit of her body sparks with life. She can move her arms, hands reaching up to cup the glass and tilt it even further, to pour it faster down her throat. She knows that she’s dribbling and she has every intention of catching every drop but she has to finish this glass first. Her entire body aches for her to finish the glass. 

“Thank god you’re in a tub already,” Cheryl murmurs as she drags her fingers through the water. “You’re making a mess.”

Veronica licks the inside of the goblet clean before dropping it to the ground outside the tub. She gets distracted licking her fingers clean and running her tongue over her lips to get every drop of blood she can. Cheryl reaches forward and swipes up Veronica’s cheek, gathering a missed spot and bringing it to Veronica’s mouth. She doesn’t think before opening up and taking Cheryl’s thumb into her mouth. 

“Thatta girl,” Cheryl murmurs, sounding far too pleased with herself. Veronica jerks away and spits the last taste onto the floor next to the tub. “Rude.”

“What did you do to me?” Veronica asks. Her throat feels rubbed raw and her voice is barely above a whisper but it’s so much easier to talk now. 

“You’re smart, aren’t you? I’m sure you can figure it out,” Cheryl says. She dips her hand into the tub water again, rinsing it clean before trailing water up Veronica’s arm. “I know you’re besties with the Slayer, after all.”

“You know about the Slayer?” Veronica asks, ignoring the elephant in the room. She sinks lower into the hot water, her draw billowing out around her. The heat feels good on her stiff muscles and the rose smell isn’t quite as overwhelming as it had been a moment before. 

“Of course I know about the Slayer,” Cheryl says, rolling her eyes. “Sweet Betty Cooper isn’t exactly subtle and, besides, who do you think’s been sending goons after her for the past year?”

“When?” Veronica starts before cutting herself off. When doesn’t matter. Who cares when Cheryl became Queen of the Damned? “How?”

“How?” Cheryl repeats. She cups water in her hands and pours it over Veronica’s head, tangling her fingers into Veronica’s curls. “How was I turned? Is that what you’re asking?” Veronica nods, sinking deeper into the tub. “Greendale boys are dangerous.”

“And Jason?” Veronica mumbles, dipping her chin into the murky water and letting it rush over her lips. Cheryl continues to finger comb Veronica’s hair and she can feel her limbs start to relax, start to lose some of the stiffness that she’d woken up with. 

“I couldn’t exactly imagine living forever without my better half, now could I?” Cheryl says with a laugh. She makes it sound like it’s the most obvious conclusion, the only path forward after being turned into a blood suckin fiend. “He was angry, at first. Of course, he was. But he’s come around. Just like you will.”

“Why me?” Veronica asks, words bubbling in the water. It’s only now that she’s calmed down that she can feel the stillness in her chest, the complete lack of need for air. She wonders how she could have missed such obvious things when she’d first woken up. 

“I know you’re not totally dense,” Cheryl murmurs. She pulls her hands away from Veronica’s hair, going over to the vanity and plucking a simple glass bottle. She removes the plug and sniffs before coming back to the tub. She leans Veronica back, pouring the sweet smelling oil into Veronica’s head. “We’re the same, Veronica. So if I saw it, I know you saw it.” Veronica just blows more bubbles into the bath water making Cheryl sigh in irritation. “The way Jason looked at you. You saw it and you know what it means. Our birthday is coming up and honestly what better gift for the boy who has everything?”

Veronica hisses and jerks in the tub but Cheryl digs her claws into Veronica’s hair, yanking hard. Veronica stills, mouth falling open as her fangs crunch through her jaw for the first time. Veronica whimpers a bit, feeling tears pool in her eyes. She looks up at Cheryl, murmuring around her teeth, “I didn’t want this.”

“Neither did I, Ronniekins,” Cheryl says but there’s no softness in her voice, no compassion. “But we make do with what we’re given, don’t we?”

She’s detached from it entirely and Veronica can’t understand being that dead on the inside. Veronica remembers Betty saying how the demon replaced the soul when a person turned into a vampire. That the person woke up completely different than they were in life - not human, not alive. Just a beast. She doesn’t feel like a beast but she can’t help but wonder if the coldness in Cheryl has always been there or if being turned brought it out in her.

“Finish washing up,” Cheryl whispers, leaning down to kiss the top of Veronica’s head like a mother would a child. “I’ll have fresh blood and clothes brought up here for you. Jason should be home soon. We can talk more then.”

Veronica can’t bring herself to say anything before Cheryl swans out of the bathroom, the door locking loudly behind her. Of course, there are no windows, no other doors for Veronica to slip out of. The only thing she can do is sink further into the water. She reaches back and unzips her dress, sliding it down over her hips so that she’s left in just her panties. She uses the soapy bubbles to scrub her skin. There’s a fine layer of dirt and dust coating her and she feels grimey all over. She might be dead but that didn’t mean she had to be gross about it. 

Veronica pauses in her ministrations, eyes widening at the thought. She’s dead. She’s been dead for days now. Someone must have noticed that she was missing. Or maybe Cheryl had that covered as well. It’d be easy enough with her mother. Veronica had gone on more than one solo bender while in New York. But Betty and Archie didn’t know that. They’ve probably been looking for her bite ridden corpse. 

She jumps when there’s a knock on the door. Veronica watches through narrowed eyes as a pair of hands opens the door, drops off a tray, and closes the door quickly again. They don’t lock it though. 

Veronica rinses herself off as best she can before climbing out of the tub. Cheryl’s given her some slinky black thing that she would never wear in a million years and there’s an entire decanter full of blood. She drops the dress and grabs the decanter, bringing it to her lips. Her mouth waters at the sharp iron scent and she chugs back half of the decanter in less than a minute. 

She wipes at her mouth with the back of her hand and inhales deeply. She feels more like herself, more like a person instead of a walking corpse. There’s blood on her chest and her skin is starting to cool in the chilly bathroom. She glances at the tub over her shoulder and then down at the decanter again. There’s a part of her that knows she should take that chance to run, should find Betty and Archie and try to fix this - fix her. 

Veronica carries the decanter to the tub and slides back into the still warm water. She turns the tap, adding more hot water and sips the blood again. She takes her time with the rest of the decanter and washes her hair again, savoring the quiet. She doesn’t let herself focus on her circumstances, doesn’t let herself worry too much. She can’t. Not right now. Not when the smell of blood is thick in her nose and her heart is still in her chest. 

She finishes her bath, dries off and slides into the dress that Cheryl had provided. She goes to check her reflection in the floor length mirror and is shocked to see nothing in front of her. She can only hope that she looks halfway decent as she steps, barefoot, into the hallway. One of the vampire goons from earlier is waiting for her, leaning back against the wall before standing up straight when he notices her. 

“Miss Cheryl said to take you to the lounge,” he explains, holding an arm out for her. Veronica stares at it with a raised eyebrow until he huffs. “She’s pretty insistent on manners.”

“Manners from a vampire,” Veronica says with a sigh. “It’s a whole new world.”

“Something like that,” he mutters as Veronica takes his elbow. She stands up straight, tossing her wet hair over her shoulder. “And, for the record, you look fine.”

“What?” Veronica asks, narrowing her eyes at him. He’s not that much taller than her now that they’re standing in the light together. Her senses have calmed down, the world seeming much more real than it had when she’d woken up.

“Your hair and stuff,” he mumbles and if there were a beating heart in his chest, Veronica is sure that he’d be blushing right now. “It looks fine. I know how weird it is to suddenly not have a reflection and all that.”

“Oh, well, thank you,” Veronica replies. She looks forward and tries her best not to look at her escort too much. It’s too strange having this conversation with him like this is normal. Like anything about this town, about their lives at this exact moment was normal. “I’m Veronica, by the way. Veronica Lodge.”

“I know,” her escort says with a snort. “Kind of hard not to considering the huge fight the Blossoms had over you.”

“They fought?”

“Jason wasn’t happy with Cheryl,” he says with a shrug. “Not that I can blame him. Cheryl’s been on a bit of a bender since Jason stopped her from turning her ex-girlfriend.”

“You’re awfully chatty for being a minion, you know,” Veronica says. She’s trying to keep track of the many turns they make through the maze that is Thistlehouse. It’s nowhere near as big as the main house of Thornhill but that doesn’t make it any easier to navigate apparently. “Aren’t you breaking some sort of vow of secrecy by telling me all this?”

“No?” he says, sounding genuinely confused. “You’re one of us now.”

Veronica’s smile stiffens on her face. One of them? No. Veronica might suck blood for a living now but that definitely never made her a follower. Still, she isn’t stupid enough to say as much while in the lion’s den. She keeps her smile pleasant and her chitchat light until he drops her off at the double doors that lead to the lounge. He’s halfway down the hall when Veronica turns and calls after him, “I never got your name?”

“Fangs,” he says with a smirk.

“Was that your name before or after you were turned?” Veronica asks, narrowing her eyes. He just winks and continues down the hair with some extra pep in his step. Veronica watches him go with a slight tilt of her head. At least she made someone’s night. 

The doors to the lounge open behind her and Jason pokes his head out. “Care to join us?”

“Jason,” Cheryl calls from inside the lounge. “Don’t rush her.”

Jason rolls his eyes and steps into the hallway fully, holding a hand out to Veronica. His eyes sparkle in the halflight of the hallway and Veronica finds herself reaching out to take his hand without thinking. The smile that he gives her squelches some of her nerves and she smiles back at him. 

“Don’t worry about Cheryl,” Jason murmurs as he guides her into the lounge. “She’s in a bit of a mood.”

“I am not in a mood,” Cheryl snaps from the chaise by the fire. She’s changed clothes, draping herself in a floor length robe and matching mules. It’s over the top but Veronica can’t help but appreciate the aesthetic of it all. “I just don’t appreciate it when my surprises are ruined.”

“A person is not a surprise, Cheryl,” Jason says, rolling his eyes. He guides Veronica to the loveseat across from Cheryl, sitting down next to her. Cheryl narrows her eyes at them but doesn’t say anything about it. “A person is a person.”

“Who happens to be in the room,” Veronica says with a scoff.

“Oh hush, the grown ups are talking,” Cheryl mutters, not taking her eyes off of her brother. She flutters her lashes and pouts a little as she toys with the tie of her robe. “You should thank someone when they give you a gift, Jason. Even if you don’t like it.”

“It’s not a matter of not liking your gift, Cherbear,” Jason mumbles sliding from the loveseat to kneel in front of Cheryl. She smirks a little but doesn’t look up from her hands. Jason plays with the edge of her robe and lowers his voice the tiniest bit. “We just need to keep a low profile. You know that.”

“But it’s our eighteenth birthday this year,” Cheryl continues finally looking at her brother. Veronica feels like a voyeur watching this moment play out between them. Like she’s intruding on something private and secret and best kept between the Blossoms. “And I wanted you to have something truly special.”

“And I appreciate the thought,” Jason murmurs, taking her hand and pressing his lips to her knuckles. Cheryl’s face softens and Veronica swears she can see a hint of yearning there. “But next time you think turning someone is a good present idea?” His face shifts and he hisses in Cheryl’s face. “Don’t.”

Cheryl’s own face shifts before she hisses back, reaching to grab both sides of Jason’s face. The look they share is intense and Veronica can feel the tension throbbing between them from the other side of the room. She clears her throat and waves a little when they both turn to her with matching lazy looks. 

“Not that this insight into Blossom family dynamics isn’t thrilling,” Veronica says, waving a finger between the two of them. Cheryl raises an eyebrow but Jason just smirks through his fangs. “But I’d really appreciate an explanation of what the fuck I’m supposed to do now?”

“Have I mentioned how much I hate fledglings?” Cheryl murmurs, rolling her eyes and draping herself back onto the chaise. “You’re a vampire, Veronica. Do whatever you want.”

“What about school? My mom? My  _ life _ ?” Veronica asks, getting progressively louder with each question until she’s nearly screaming. Cheryl snorts and something in Veronica snaps as her face crunches violently. She takes a step forward, mouth opening into a snarl, but before she can take another step Jason is across the room with his hand on her throat. 

“Calm down, Ronnie,” Jason whispers, leaning into her so that his mouth is by her ear. “You’re freshly made. Emotions are going to run high for a little while but you’re nowhere near strong enough to take Cheryl on.”

“Besides, my darling fledge,” Cheryl says from across the room, smiling brightly at Veronica. “I’m your maker. You  _ can’t _ hurt me or defy me for that matter.”

“Bullshit,” Veronica snaps, jerking forward a bit. Jason’s grip on her throat tightens and Veronica’s face relaxes, her fangs retreating and features crunching back into their human visage. 

“Oh, so you’re the expert on being a vampire then?” Cheryl asks, raising both of her eyebrows and laughing a little. “Ask any of the minions lurking around the property. They’ll all tell you the same thing. They’ve all accepted their roles as my pets. You probably should, too, Ronniekins.”

“Like hell I’m going to be anyone’s pet,” Veronica says with a scoff. She looks at Jason out of the corner of her eye. His hand is on her throat but he’s watching the exchange with an amused smirk that she doesn’t like very much. “You might have turned me but I’m still me and Veronica Lodge is her own person.”

“That’s cute,” Jason says, finally releasing her. “But Cheryl is all bark and, well, very  _ little _ bite.”

“JayJay, you’re so mean to me,” Cheryl says with a pleased pout. Jason gives her a winning smile that smoothes out the conversation they were having only a moment ago. Cheryl has nothing but adoring eyes for her brother again and Veronica gives up trying to understand them. 

“As for school,” Jason says, turning on his heel towards Veronica. “We have a little trick for that. Cheryl, shall I?”

“If you insist,” Cheryl mutters, rolling her eyes. She crosses her arms and slides down in the chaise a little more, giving off the appearance of a petulant child. 

Jason blows Cheryl a kiss before going to the small desk in the corner of the room by the window. He opens a drawer, takes something out, and comes back to Veronica holding a small box. He offers it to her eagerly, explaining, “Consider this a replacement for the one that broke when Cheryl tore your throat out.”

Veronica takes the box gingerly and opens it. A simple pearl necklace exactly like the one she wears on a regular basis sits in a bed of navy blue velvet. Veronica trails a finger along the pearls before looking up at Jason. 

“It’ll let you walk in the sun, give you a fake heartbeat, let you sneak past any wards that are meant to block vampires,” Jason explains as he takes the necklace from the box. He jerks his chin for her to turn a little so that he can clasp the necklace for her. His fingers trail along her skin, a feather light caress that probably would have made her shiver when she was alive. “Consider it your human costume.”

“That’s how you’ve been slipping beneath Betty’s notice,” Veronica says softly as she turns back to Jason. He looks so smug, so pleased with himself. “How?”

“We know people,” Jason says with a shrug. “Don’t worry about that.”

“All you need to worry about,” Cheryl chimes in. “Is making sure that you, too, slip beneath the Slayer’s notice.”

“Betty’s my friend,” Veronica says, shaking her head. “She wouldn’t . . . stake me or whatever.”

“You  _ were _ her friend,” Cheryl says, scrunching up her nose a little. “Now you’re a blood sucking fiend with no soul.”

Veronica’s mouth snaps shut and she exhales loudly through her nose. She doesn’t like it but Cheryl is right. She’s a vampire and, regardless of what they were to each other before, it’s Betty’s duty to slay her. She knows Betty, knows how seriously she takes her calling. And Veronica is a new friend - she’s not Archie or Kevin or Jughead. She’s not one of Betty’s touchstones - they haven’t known each other long enough for that. There’s nothing to stop Betty from doing what she has to, what she’s made to do.

“My mom,” Veronica says. “What about her?”

“She thinks you’re throwing a tantrum and staying with a friend,” Cheryl says with a shrug, sounding bored. “Apparently, that’s a habit of yours? She didn’t seem too surprised, if I’m being honest.”

“You can go see her if you want,” Jason offers. “Live with her even, if that’s what you want.” He looks at Cheryl and laughs a little before turning back to Veronica. “We’re not monsters, after all.”

“What’s the catch?”

“Catch?” Jason asks, looking like the picture of innocence. 

“You can’t honestly expect me to think that you’re going to just let me walk out of here knowing that you’re both the vampire villains that Betty has been after for literally months,” Veronica snaps. “I’m not stupid.”

“See, JayJay?” Cheryl says, eyes sparkling in the firelight. “I told you she was spunky and you’ve always liked a little spunk in your women.”

“Stop talking about me like I’m some thing you can pass off to your brother!” Veronica shouts. 

“I think she’s going to throw a tantrum,” Cheryl murmurs. “How like a fledge.”

“Shut up, Cheryl,” Jason snaps, rolling his eyes. He gives Veronica a smile that she’s sure is meant to reassure her but all it does it irk her more. “She was always one to play make believe longer than me when we were little.”

Veronica can’t even process that bit of information. She can’t wrap her head around Jason treating all of this like it’s just one of Cheryl’s less charming personality quirks. Veronica looks down at her bare feet, trying to reign in the urge to rush across the room and rip Cheryl’s throat out with her nails. Jason puts a finger under her chin and slowly tilts her head back so that he can look her in the eye again before saying softly, “I think she’s had enough for one night, Cherbear.”

“If you think so,” Cheryl says with a put out sigh. She wiggles her fingers in Veronica’s direction. “Go off into the night, fledge. Your shoes are by the front door.”

It's all the dismissal that Veronica needs before she’s rushing out of the lounge and towards the front door. Jason follows after her at a more leisurely pace, the sound of his fine leather shoes hitting the marble echoing through the hall. Once they arrive at the front door, Jason leans against the handle as Veronica slips her heels back on. 

He’s frowning like he’s actually worried about her but Veronica refuses to fall for it. She’s not sure if his good guy behavior is just an act hiding the monster underneath. There’s probably a monster hiding inside of her as well. A bloodthirsty fiend that’s just dying to sink it’s fangs into the first unsuspecting victim. She shakes her head and banishes the thought to the back of her mind. The last thing she needed to start doing right now is doubt herself. Doubt never helped anyone. 

“Anything else?” Veronica asks, making sure she sounds as snotty as possible. “Or am I free to go, master?”

“Aw, come on, Ronnie,” Jason says, giving her a rueful grin. Veronica will never get over how dashing it makes him look. “Don’t be mad at  _ me _ . Cheryl is just impulsive.”

“Impulsive?” Veronica repeats with a scoff. She narrows her eyes at him and takes a step closer, lowering her voice. “She killed you, too. Doesn’t it bother you? That your own sister murdered you?”

Jason’s face doesn’t flinch but it’s like there’s a door that shuts in his eyes. He gives Veronica another dashing smile and shrugs as he says, “Cheryl saved me from a life of mediocrity. You’ll see she did the same for you.”

“Doubtful,” Veronica says. She looks him up and down one more time before sighing. “If you don’t mind?”

“Of course,” he says, ever the gentleman as he opens the door for her. He touches her lower back briefly as she passes by him and brushes a kiss to her cheek. “Come back soon. You’re welcome anytime.”

As soon as the door is closed, Veronica practically runs to the main street entirely desperate to get away from him and that house. She knows that Jason’s offer was genuine. She could probably come and go from Thistlehouse as she pleased but the thought makes her stomach churn. She just wants to get away from all things Blossom for as long as she possibly can. 

Veronica is so wrapped up in her thoughts that she doesn’t even notice that there’s someone out on the street. It’s dark but she can see the outline of his beanie and can smell his cheap cologne. The thing that locks her limbs and makes her tilt her nose up into the wind though isn’t his cologne. It’s the sweet smell of the blood running through his veins, the pounding thump of his heart in his chest. Veronica feels something rumble inside of her, growling that it’s hungry. It’s hungry and there’s food right there. 

“Veronica?” Jughead calls as he walks towards her. “Is that you?”

Veronica’s stomach grumbles. 


End file.
